


Baby, Baby Girl

by wowthisissad



Series: Incest [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (kind of), Cheating, Chubby Reader, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Grooming, Guilt, Incest, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral sex (female recieving), Pseudo Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Step-cest, infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthisissad/pseuds/wowthisissad
Summary: “Sometimes Bokuto wishes you were really his baby girl. He wishes that half of his DNA was swirling around in you, wishes he could see his features in yours, wishes that you could call him “daddy” and he’d know it was true.But he isn’t, no no no he’s your step-daddy. He wifed up your momma, swept her off her feet. He feels guilty every now and then- gets a gross head rush and cold sweat, but you, his sweet baby girl is always there for him.”Bokuto’s your step dad, and has some thoughts that are less than appropriate. In fact, he may or may not act on them...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Incest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Baby, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, four fics in one month? Y’all are luckyyyyy  
> Surprisingly enough, this is /pseudo/ incest rather than /incest/ incest. It’s also a tad short, but I hope you dudes like it nontheless <3  
> It’s also my third haikyuu fic, so yayyy

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He really really shouldn’t be doing this.

But you’re so cute, and so soft, and so plump and sweet for him to hold in his lap. His muscled limbs are such a wild difference from your plush body, all cozy and warm while you squirm on his lap. He could hold you here for forever, his baby girl cute and small, snuggled real close to avoid slipping off. Not that he’d ever let you go- his office chair may be a bit unsteady but he’s got his arms wrapped around you, warm fingers rubbing up and down your spine as you cuddle up close, making sleepy noises into his neck.

Baby.

Baby, baby girl.

His lovely baby girl.

Sometimes Bokuto wishes you were _really_ his baby girl. He wishes that half of his DNA was swirling around in you, wishes he could see his features in yours, wishes that you could call him “daddy” and he’d know it was true.

But he isn’t, _no no no_ he’s your _step_ daddy. He wifed up your momma, swept her off her feet. He feels guilty every now and then- gets a gross head rush and cold sweat, but _you,_ his sweet baby girl is always there for him. His favorite thing is when you cradle his head with your soft little hands and kiss his forehead so daintily, sugary sweet in comparison to the depraved thoughts he has about you.

Bokuto’s face gets so red, his smile so melty whenever you’re sweet to him. His entire face gets flushed when you slink into his office, feet turned inward when you whisper about wanting attention, wanting _“daddy’s special hugs.”_ How could he ignore such a precious request? How could he say no to such a pretty beg? Yes, he gets distracted and ignores his work cause he’s too preoccupied squeezing at your thighs and kissing at your neck, but your little whimpers and moans make everything else seem league’s least important. 

You’re just so precious to him, don’tcha know that? He’d do anything for you, that’s his job as your daddy. He takes care of ya- makes you food, buys you pretty clothes, and scares away boys that aren’t good for you. In fact, from the outside, it may seem like he’s got you wrapped around his finger. In truth, it’s entirely the other way around.

All you gotta do is say pretty please and bat your eyelashes slow, maybe stick out your bottom lip and whine like the little brat you are. Every time without fail it turns Bokuto to mush, and he’ll weakly hand you his credit card. He’ll do anything for your butterfly kisses, anything for your plump puckered lips against his when you whisper:

_“Thank you, daddy.”_

He’s weak. He’s weak for you and your big eyes and small voice. He’s weak for your sheer stockings and ruffled socks, he’s weak for your baby-pink nails and soft skin. He’s weak for your thighs, he’s weak for your pudgy ole stomach. He’s weak for his baby, his favorite baby girl. You may be all grown up, but that won’t stop him from calling you his princess, or honey, or muffin, or cutie. He can only laugh when you get huffy about it, demanding that you’re a _big_ girl. You’ll always get shut down with careful kisses to your hairline, Bokuto’s lips wobbling with restraint as he quietly denies you, saying you’re _little, little, little. His little girl, through and through, now and forever._

Your denials are forgotten when you press the back of your hand to his forehead, eyebrows perked up with worry. 

“Daddy, your face is so red and hot! Are you sick or somethin’?”

His baby girl, so sweet, so caring. You get this little crinkle in your brow when you’re concerned about him. Bokuto tries to stave off your worry, but his face only gets hotter when you wriggle in his lap, inadvertently grinding against his clothed cock.

“Daddy’s fine, I’m okay, I promise,” he tries to excuse, but you’re so _adamant,_ whining while you try to cool his burning face with your cold little hands. Can you feel his hard-on yet? You’re pressing your puffy little pussy- covered with pink cotton- right up against him. Are you just so dumb you aren’t noticing it? His sweet little bimbo baby girl, too concerned about her daddy to question the pulsing bulge against your stocking-covered thigh. 

Yeah, he shouldn’t be doing this.

Step-dads don’t do this to their step-daughters. They don’t spread their soft thighs when they’re asleep, they don’t squat down and lick at their little girl’s cunts while she’s none the wiser. Yet here Bokuto is, his wife, your _mom_ asleep in the next room. Your moans are so soft, so sleepy, while his hands barely have a grip at your legs. The watch on his wrist gleams in the moonlight that shines in from your bedroom window, illuminating your ruffled bed sheets and childish stuffed animals. It shows your chest moving up and down, your eyelashes fluttering as you dream of everything sweet, everything your depraved step father isn’t.

Jesus Christ, he should absolutely not be doing this.

But you taste better than anything he’s ever gotten his tongue on. You taste like heaven, innocent and beautiful and _his._ How could he expect anything else? You’re his baby, his baby girl. You’re the definition of perfect- wonderful in every sense of the word.

Bokuto’s eyelids flutter shut as he dips his tongue in and out of your pussy. You’re tight, tight like a virgin, tight and perfect, just for him. He won’t take your virginity quite yet, no, when that happens it’s gonna be special. He’ll take you apart slowly, eat you out, finger you until you’re crying and begging for his cock. He’ll ruin you in all the best ways, he’ll ruin you in all the ways those boys at your school wish they could. He’ll fuck you dumb, dumber than you already are, and you’ll cry and scream for your daddy like a good girl.

His good, good baby girl.

You’re squirming- just a little, just shifting in your sleep- and Bokuto’s nose brushes up against your puffy clit. You _whine,_ and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. His hips jerk up, hard cock craving friction, but he refrains. No, no he’s gonna make you cum before anything else happens. He’s gonna be a good daddy, he’ll value your pleasure over his. You deserve it, you deserve the world.

He’ll give you the world if you say pretty please, he promises.

Swift rubs to your clit, fast fucks to your hole, Bokuto is surprised you’re still asleep with how fast he’s going. Your thighs clench, and your sleepy moans get just a little bit louder. He craves you, craves everything you are, and you begin to tighten intermittently around his thrusting tongue. He groans, cock throbbing even harder at the sheer idea of your pussy coming in his mouth. He’s hungry, hungry for all you are, all you can offer.

The build up was loud, but when you finally cum, it’s quiet. Your mouth in a little “o” shape as you freeze before going limp, satisfied after so long of being teased. Your snores start up nearly immediately afterwards, sleeping soundly. Bokuto, on the other hand, bites into his fist while he jerks himself off, eyes zeroed in on your still-wet cunt. He wants to fuck you so bad, wants to fold you in half and breed your pussy the way it was meant to be bred. He wants to make you cry with pleasure while he fucks a baby into you, wants to make you come over and over while he squirts semen on your cervix again, and again, and again.

He wants to make his baby girl a momma, he wants it so goddamn bad.

But he’s gotta wait. He’s gotta wait until the right time, the right moment. He’ll be _patient_ , he promises to himself while he lazily presses the cum that spilled onto his hands into your still-stretched hole. You don’t fuss, still sleeping, maybe shifting a little bit when he prods at your leg.

After he cleans up the evidence, Bokuto will slip back into bed with his wife, maybe fuck her silly and pretend she’s you. He’ll be a good daddy, he will. He’ll wait for you, he’ll wait until his baby girl is ready to take him.

Cause he loves you, his baby, baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and I love responding to them, pls don’t hesitate to leave any <33  
> Tysm for reading :3
> 
> Also! Lmk what other haikyuu characters you’d like to see in the future! I /may/ be working on a Tsukishima work, but other than that, have no WIP’s with haikyuu characters. I’d love to know your inputs!


End file.
